Iyachtu Xvim
The Godson of Bane The Son of Bane The New Darkness The Cruel Master The Lord of Darkness | aspects = | pantheon = Faerûnian pantheon | gender = Masculine | died = Midwinter night, 1372 DR | race = Cambion | sex = Male | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power1e = Demipower | alignment1e = Lawful evil | symbol1e = Two glowing green eyes shining in darkness | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = Bane | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = An upright, utterly black human hand with two green eyes glowing on the palm. | homeplane2e = Gehenna/Chamada | realm2e = Bastion of Hate | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Tyranny, hatred | spheres2e = All, Combat, Divination, Elemental, Guardian, Necromantic, Summoning, Thought, War, minor: Creation, Healing (reverse only), Law, Sun (reverse only) | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Dead power | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = The Legion of the Chimera | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = }} Iyachtu Xvim, also known as Godson, was the half-demonic son of Bane and for a time, the lawful evil lesser deity of Fear, Hatred, and Tyranny. Iyachtu Xvim was consumed in 1372 DR when his father used his body to re-emerge from death, taking Xvim's portfolios as his own. Description He was described as a bone-thin man with scaly brown skin, unclothed and wielding a scimitar. Worshipers * Fzoul Chembryl: Chosen Tyrant of Iyachtu Xvim * Xana the Once Martyred: High Priestess of Xvim in Zhentil Keep * Casildar: Secondary priest in Zhentil Keep * Teldorn Darkhope of Mintar: Lord Knight Imperceptor the Baneson * Cvaal Daoran: Hatemaster of Xvim and leader of the Xvimlar crusaders the Brothers of the Black Fist The Legion of the Chimera The legion, led by Isair and Madae, held Iyachtu Xvim in high regard, and often gave his statue gifts in the hope that he would come in avatar form. Isair even forged The Sword of the Soulless, a replica of Iyactu's Sword of Souls. Relationships Iyachtu does not hold many relationships with other gods, but his relationship with The Legion of the Chimera made him form a relationship with the church of his father, Bane. At the time, Bane was alive, and Xvim held little godly power. History and the rise of a Chosen of Xvim.]] In 710 DR, Iyachtu Xvim emerged from a portal above the city of Westgate and backed by a large army of tiefling warriors and demons, seized the Westgate throne. Xvim's tyrannical rule was ended in 734 DR when he was driven out by Farnath Ilistar, the rightful heir to the throne. During the Time of Troubles, the then-demigod Xvim was imprisoned within the depths of Zhentil Keep. Shortly after his father's demise and the end of the Time of Troubles, Iyachtu Xvim was able to make contact with several former banite priests who had fled underground following the events of the Banedeath of 1361 DR. After a few years of deliberation, the banites decide to recognize Xvim as the rightful heir to Bane and tapping into their faith, he began working to free himself from his prison. In Ches 1369 DR, with the aid of his new acolytes, Xvim broke free of his prison beneath the ruins of Zhentil Keep and was granted his father's portfolios of hatred, strife, and tyranny, elevating him to the status of a Lesser deity. For little over a decade, Xvim reigned as a minor god, a feeble successor to his fearsome sire. During his existence, Xvim was petty, power-hungry, and ruthless, in some ways like his father. However, he was not nearly as strong, especially in comparison with the other "new" deity in the Faerûnian pantheon, Cyric. On Midwinter night of 1372 DR, the young god was consumed by a blazing green fire, from which emerged a resurrected Bane. Nearly all former clerics of Xvim (who in turn shifted to his allegiance after the death of his father) re-pledged themselves to the Church of Bane. Xvim is now considered a dead god, and for as long as his father holds on to divinity, he will probably remain as such. Artifacts *Scepter of the Tyrant's Eye * Sword of Souls Dogma Appendix Further Reading * References Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Males Category:Demipowers Category:Lesser deities Category:Half-demons Category:Clerics Category:Fighters Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of Chamada Category:Inhabitants of Gehenna Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Cambions Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender